


Prince of Lust

by kingkjdragon



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canonical Character Death, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Power over Lust, Sexual Appeal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Rin was born with an extra power and a title to go with it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Fujimoto's eyes were blown wide with lust as he gazed down at the child swathed in blue flame "This is just as dangerous as those flames, I must seal this lust or else he'll never get a moment's rest" he said as he gazed down at the boy and sealed it into the sword together with the flames  
~time skip~  
Rin Okumura was 15 and dealing with trouble he attracted daily, you see for some reason Rin was desired by everyone, having dark hair, bright eyes, pale skin and a lithe body only made it worse

and whatever made him so attractive even had some sway on his twin brother Yukio although he had strong will and was able to hold in his attraction to an extent  
It was on his birthday that Rin woke up and saw small black sooty creatures floating everywhere but went about his normal day until he was accosted by a persistent guy that claimed to love him   
Reiji Shiratori was not ugly like some guys he was attractive with pale hair a medium skin tone, dark eyes and a light build of muscles but his personality was a major turnoff 

"Hey babe why don't you come with me and let me show you a good time" Reiji said as he cornered Rin by a rundown lot that was caged in  
"no now leave me alone" growled out RIn as he resisted the urge to punch Reiji since he knew that he liked it  
"oh c'mon babe you know I love you" Reiji said as he tried to grope Rin "I'll do whatever you want sweet thing"  
"go away" Rin ordered while pushing away the hand that tried to grope him

"Not until you let me show you a good time" Reiji said as he tried to grope him again  
Feeling uneasy for some reason Rin looked at Reiji and said "you are not acting like yourself today what is different" having encountered the lovestruck punk enough times to know this was not normal

"what do you mean I just want to show you my devotion" Reiji said as his cock pulsed in his pants  
Rin decided to do something that he rarely does but had done to Reiji once before, Rin started flirting back "really you are acting diffrent from the normal cutie that asks me out daily"

Reiji blushes "you think I'm cute?" he asked as he looked at Rin with pure devotion  
"If you answer me I will show you how cute I think you are" Rin said in a sweet voice with his eyes looking up at Reiji

"I don't know what's different, there's just something about you today" Reiji said as he continued gazing at him with the look of devotion  
Leaning up Rin placed a single kiss to Reiji's cheek knowing it would give him time to get away when Reiji was shocked

Reiji sighed as he gained a dopey look and his eyes went unfocused  
Rin quickly got away and looked at the people he passed on his way home noticing almost all of them sneaking glances at him 

As soon as Rin walked in Fujimoto knew the seal was breaking and called Yukio to get him to come home as soon as possible  
Rin told the old man he was hitting the hay early tonight as he went to bed thinking that tomorrow would be normal 

Fujimoto watched him go with a sad look on his face knowing that Rin's life was about to change drastically as Yukio came in and he explained what he'd felt from Rin  
The next morning Rin woke with a weight beside him and a smell filling his nose that he had missed for the last 6 years it was his Brother Yukio laying next to him like old times 

Yukio nuzzled Rin still asleep his morning wood poking Rin's side as he cuddled close  
Rin slipped out of bed and dressed for the day before leaning down and kissing Yukio's forehead

Yukio awoke and as soon as his eyes opened he pulled Rin into a passionate lip lock unable to hold back his attraction as his brother's power washed over him  
Slightly weirded out Rin broke the kiss and ran out for the day running to the place he had encountered Reiji Shiratori the previous day  
Yukio cursed and went to where he knew Fujimoto would be, meanwhile at the abandoned lot Reiji was waiting knowing that his love would come  
Rin ran straight into Reiji not looking where he was going but did not fall because he was caught by him

"hey babe, knew you couldn't resist me" Reiji said as he held Rin and copped a feel squeezing his ass  
"Reiji please stop" Rin asked nicely deciding he would have to tell him the truth about what he really thought of him

"Babe?" he asked stepping back and looking at Rin worried "what's wrong?"  
"Look you are cute but I saw how you act to other people and I can't stand Bullies" Rin said deciding to be honest and hope that the teen would not be to hurt because if he worked to change his personality Rin would be okay with being around him

"Really?" he asked with teary eyes "I don't mean to be" Reiji said as he looked at his crush  
"if you promise to change then maybe we can go see a movie" Rin promised while wiping away the tears "I promise, anything for you" Reiji said with conviction as he pulled Rin into a hug and nuzzled his neck  
Suddenly both boys heard a voice snarl out "I told you Reiji was going to do this"   
Reiji looked over at the teen "who are you?" he asked not recognizing him  
Rin looked over and saw the rest of Reiji's old gang behind the guy and weirdly enough the guy had Ram horns 

"Guys why are you hanging with that guy?" he asked of his friends who were being uncharacteristically quiet  
Rin started to fill very uneasy as the guys surrounded Reiji and himself

"Hold them down" the possessed teen ordered as he pulled out knife and approached Rin

Rin struggled as he was pushed to the ground and Astaroth moved to sit on Rin's back and yank on his hair holding the knife towards his eye  
"If you wanna keep your eye I suggest you be a good little bitch" the possessed teen said as he ground his bulging cock into Rin's ass  
Rin was scared and froze still but felt a warmth welling up inside him ready to burst out 

the possessed teen smirked and moved the knife ready to cut the ass of Rin's pants and underwear  
Blue Flames struck out forcing the possessed teen of and scaring everyone except Reiji off   
the possessed teen's eyes went wide "my lord I did not know it was you" he said bowing  
"what?" Rin asked in confusion as he was sat on his feet and the teen leaned down begging forgiveness not knowing the teen was possessed by his brother Astaroth 

"are you unaware of who you are my lord?" he asked surprised that Rin was unaware of his grand heritage  
"what are you talking about and who are you" Rin demanded moving away and calming slightly when Reiji gripped his waist and pulled him close

"I am Astaroth King of Rot and your older brother my lord Prince of Lust" the teen said giving a grand bow to Rin  
Suddenly a voice chanting broke RIn's shock and announced the Arrival of Fujimoto   
"Evil is in their hearts, 'Oh Lord,  
Give them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their endeavors,  
Give them after the work of their hands, render onto them to their reward.  
Thou shalt destroy them and shall not build them up.  
Blessed be the Lord.  
The Lord is my helper, and my protector.  
Thou shalt perish!"  
Fujimoto chanted and Astaroth cried out as he was dispersed and the teen he possessed passed out "what the hell is going on?" Reiji shouted as he saw the teen just collapse as he held onto Rin  
Rin was just as confused but saw a dark vapor try to cling to Reiji and slapped it away from his soon to be lover

while the vapor did leave it left a mark on Reiji's arm "ow" he cried out and looked down to see what looked like a burn mark "what the hell?"  
Rin was confused but pulled Reiji with him towards the church for answers from Fujimoto  
Reiji was looking around seeing black things floating about as Fujimoto lead them down into a secret chamber under the church "when you were born I sealed your powers inherited from your father they were too dangerous for you to have access to"  
Rin was still confused and demanded "what is going on who was that Astaroth guy and who is my father?" While Reiji pulled him tighter 

"Astaroth is a demon and your older brother and your father is Satan" Fujimoto said as he opened a chest holding a sword "now this is important, your powers are sealed in this sword if you ever draw it you'll turn into a demon and will never be human again" he said as he handed it to Rin while Reiji was just trying to get his thoughts to stop spinning  
"what?" Rin Asked with confusion as he took the sword and scooted closer to Reiji 

Fujimoto looked at him "your father is Satan and that sword is a last resort, you pull it and you turn into a demon for forever" he repeated making Reiji pull him close  
Suddenly aloud boom was heard from above in the church 

"Stay here" Fujimoto ordered as he went upstairs closing the room locking Rin and Reiji in  
Rin looked angry while Reiji pulled him into a tight hug to calm him down 

Reiji held him close as they heard the sounds of fighting above them "I don't care what he says you're no demon" he said  
Rin tilted his head up and kissed Reiji whispering "Thank you Reiji" before hearing it go quiet and deciding to see if it was safe  
Reiji followed cautiously very nervous  
Seeing it was clear Rin stepped out not knowing his allure had grown so much stronger with his first true kiss

"Rin go back down there" Fujimoto cried out as he felt the allure wash over him "quickly before..." he was cut off as his willpower faded and blue flames burst around him  
"what is going on?" Rin said with Reiji saying the samething

loud cackling came from the blue flame coated man "I thought I'd never get in" the voice cried out in glee as it gesticulated wildly "and it's all thanks to you son" the man said looking right at Rin  
"Satan" Rin said in slight fear at the being in front of him and moving closer to Reiji

Fujimoto's face split into a wide sharp toothed grin "of course my Prince of Lust, and now it's time for you to go home" the possessed man said as an opening appeared in the floor with what looked like black tar in it "behold the gate of Gehenna!" he cried out as he moved quickly and pushed Rin into it the sword landing sheath first just out of his reach  
Rin struggled and saw the panic on Reiji's face 

Satan smiled as he saw this "aw does my little prince have his first bitch already, it would be cruel to break up the set" he said with a cruel smirk and pushed Reiji in as well while Fujimoto fought for control  
Grabbing Reiji Rin reached for his sword not letting this happen he unsheathed it releasing his power 

"you think you can beat me" Satan said with another high cackling laugh before the right arm jerked "he might not be able to but I can" Fujimoto's voice sounded as the right eye returned to normal  
RIn let out a roar and his flames destroyed the gate when he saw Fujimoto stab himself in the heart 

Satan cried out as his flames died and left only Fujimoto bleeding out "Rin...I'm so proud of you" he said as he coughed up blood  
Rin broke down crying his new features not being paid any attention

at that moment Yukio came in and rushed over as Reiji pulled Rin into a hug "Yukio...help Rin control his power" Fujimoto said before going into convulsions as his mouth filled with blood and he died  
Rin sobbed and latched onto Reiji seeking comfort and someone to hold him  
Yukio came over and wrapped his arms around Rin as well crying into his shoulder as the other exorcists began cleaning up and one draped a sheet over Fujimoto's body  
~Timeskip to after the Funeral~  
Three teens were all that remained at the grave of Fujimoto 

both Yukio and Reiji were cuddled into Rin's sides their heads resting on his shoulders  
Rin had learned a lot in the last few days, like his brother being an Exorcist and pulling strings to get Reiji and Rin into True Cross Academy, That he would meet another Brother and that Reiji was rich with a desire to spoil the small Okumura

in fact the next day they would be picked up by the director of True Cross Johann Faust V otherwise known as Mephisto Pheles  
Rin lead the group to the church where Reiji had spent the last few nights cuddling with Yukio and RIn 

"we need to talk Rin" Yukio said as they walked to the church  
"Yes Yukio" Rin said looking over at his younger brother that was bigger then him 

"about your powers, you'll have to be careful as they will ensnare people" Yukio said as he laid a hand on his shoulder "they already have in the case of me and Reiji as you well know"  
"Yeah but I think they only ensnare people that already have some attraction to me" Rin replied but nodded

both Yukio and Reiji blushed "even so you should still be careful" he said with a kind smile and squeezed Rin's shoulder  
Rin leaned up and kissed both boys on the mouth before saying "let's go to bed I am tired" with a loud yawn at the end

Reiji snickered "really, cause this says otherwise" he said as he lightly caressed Rin's bulge  
"well I guess you deserve a reward for being there for me" Rin said showing a bright smile to Reiji and Yukio

Reiji smiled back and kissed Rin's cheek while Yukio gave a smirk "shall we adjourn to our room?" he asked as the entered the church  
Rin ran ahead and stripped before climbing on the bed to wait for the two to catch up 

Yukio rolled his eyes as he and Reiji followed both licking their lips as they saw Rin naked on the bed as Yukio shut the door  
"come take your reward boys" Rin said as he flipped on to his stomach showing of his pert little bubble butt

Yukio growled and stripped revealing his hard 9 inch cock as he approached the bed and leaning over licked Rin's crack as Reiji stripped at a slower pace revealing his own 7 incher  
Moaning Rin spread his cheeks for his Brother while calling out "Reiji come here I want to have a taste" 

Yukio kept it up eating his brother's ass slowly and lovingly as Reiji came around and presented his hard cock to Rin  
Rin moaned and slid his mouth down Reiji's cock licking as he descended down it

Reiji moaned as Rin's mouth engulfed his cock while Yukio slowly sped his actions prodding his brother's hole  
Rin felt his hole pulse and something slick leak out onto his brother's questing tongue

Yukio moaned as he drank it shoving his tongue in questing for more of the delicious fluid while Reiji watched on his cock twitching in Rin's mouth  
Rin moaned and reached up to massage Reiji's balls as Yukio prepared his hole

Yukio ate his ass thoroughly as he drank down the fluid it leaked as Reiji moaned out and started leaking pre into Rin's mouth  
Humming around the shaft Rin did not know how he knew it but he knew Reiji loved eye contact so Rin looked up while still sucking

Reiji moaned as his eyes locked with Rin's his cock leaking even more pre as Yukio pulled back and lining up his cock pushed in slowly  
Groaning as Yukio slid in Rin felt himself be pushed further into Reiji's crotch and moaned as his nose was buried in the soft hair  
Reiji moaned out as Rin swallowed his cock and ran his hand through his hair as he kept looking into his eyes as Yukio kept pushing in  
Rin found that he loved the feeling of his lovers in him and worked hard to please them doing everything he thought they would like

Reiji moaned as his cock was worked by Rin's mouth his cock leaking a copious amount of pre as Yukio slowly fucked his brother's pulsing hole as it squeezed and milked his cock of his pre  
Moaning out Rin felt his own hard 6 inch cock rubbing against the bed with every thrust Yukio made

Yukio reached around to stroke Rin's cock in time with his thrusts as Reiji started to thrusts into his mouth keeping his pace slow  
Moaning Rin knew if Yukio kept it up he would cum and there was one thing he wanted to try first so he pulled off of Reiji and leaned back on Yukio

Yukio moaned and leaned back with it as Reiji moved forward and slid his hands over Rin's body  
Sliding his hand down Rin lined Reiji up next to Yukio and moaned out "Both"

Yukio and Reiji moaned at the thought as Reiji started pushing into Rin's already filled hole causing him to groan out as his head entered with a pop  
Rin wrapped his arms around Reiji as he was filled with both cocks

both Yukio and Reiji held him as well as the latter bottomed out inside him their cocks being held tightly together  
"so big" moaned out Rin as he gave a small bounce 

Both teens moaned and started to thrust in sync softly bouncing Rin on their cocks as they kissed his neck on opposite sides  
Rin groaned as he felt the end coming soon and focused causing his hole to tighten up more

Both moaned as his hole milked their cocks as the came into him unable to hold back as their seed flooded Rin's hole  
Rin shot his load onto Reiji's stomach with a loud moan and started nodding off

Yukio and Reiji pulled out slowly as they laid down with Rin between them as they kiss his cheeks


	2. school

The Three boys rode to the school with Mephisto and chatted about what they would be learning with Yukio letting Rin and Reiji know he was a teacher. Reiji spent the trip snuggled against Rin as they chatted away. "When we're in the school, I expect you to treat me as a teacher," Yukio said, trying hard to control himself.

"yeah yeah" Rin said as he waved and cuddled closer to Reiji seeing Yukio look jealous. Reiji smiled happily ignorant of Yukio's jealousy "of course Yukio!" he said without issue. Yukio sighed, although he did want to be respected as a teacher, he found some part of him imagining teacher-student situations in the classroom. His older brother in a school uniform being bent over- his face grew red and he stopped himself before he got too carried away.

The limo stopped in front of a Large Building and the boys were lead into the building, Rin asked " what is this building?" Reiji looked around a bit awed by the size of the beautiful building as he held Rin's hand as they were lead inside. "This is the school," Yukio answered as they walked through the hallways. He kept one eye on Reiji and Rin's hand the entire time. Reiji saw the look and offered his other hand to him with a small smile. Yukio paused for a moment, however, he decided that he wasn't their teacher at the moment and took Reiji's hand.

Mephisto stopped at the door and turned to the three boys and said "this is your dorm little brothers, the whole building is called the Prince Dorm and anyone you want Rin can move in with you three" Rin looked on in awe at the fact he was being given this whole building as a dorm. Reiji's eyes widened "this whole building is ours?" he asked in awe as he held his lovers hands. Yukio smiled, enjoying the look on Reiji and Rin's faces as they took in the news.

The three quickly got set up in a huge room with an enormous bed big enough for 9 people. Reiji was so awed by their accommodations as they unpacked their belongings "I can't believe this is all ours" he said his voice clearly showing how awe struck he was. Yukio took a seat on the bed, taking a look around the room. "It's gigantic, isn't it?". Rin bounced over to the bed and said "I love it, when do we have class again?" happy and laughing. Reiji blushed hard as Rin's laugh never failed to arouse him as he sat on the bed as well.

"Soon, but don't worry about that right now," Yukio said, trying to act responsible. Although at the moment he was feeling pretty excited too. Rin leaned back on the bed with a sigh as he felt the plush bed and comfortable pillows. Reiji laid next to him and rested his head on his chest "so who wants to christen the bed?" he asked with a smirk. Yukio's eyes seemed to darken as he took in Reiji's words. His throat tightened as he eyed the two boys with an almost predatory gaze.

Rin saw a new kink form over Yukio and smiled before leaning down and whispering into Reiji's ear "Yukio has a kink for being our Teacher" and smiled. "maybe we should have him teach us then" he whispered back with a mischievous look on his face. Yukio looked at the, curious as to what they were talking about.

Looking back Rin called out "Sensei please show us how to do it properly" before leaning down and making out with Reiji. Reiji kissed back loving the feel of Rin's lips on his and letting out a small mewling moan. Yukio watched the two make out as he felt his pants get tighter and skin get hot. He took off his jacket and started to undo the buttons on his shirt, his eyes completely trained on his two students. Rin slid his clothes off as he saw Yukio change in posture and personality.

Reiji followed Rin's lead also noting the change and finding it very arousing. "Your first lesson?" Yukio almost growled as he approached the two. He leaned forward towards Rin and pulled him in before making out with him, almost devouring him in his hunger. At this point Yukio's bulge was straining against his pants.

Eagerly Rin moaned in to the kiss and tried to undo Yukio's pants. Reiji watched turned on by the brothers making out as he completely removed his clothes his cock hard and throbbing from the show they were putting on. Yukio groaned as his hard 9 inch cock was released. Noticing that Reiji has pulled his cock out he moved one of his hands up Reiji's thigh to stroke his cock while his other hand traced Rin's chest to start playing with his nipples.

 

Rin moaned as Yukio teased his sensitive nipples and they hardened into little nubs. Reiji moaned and lightly thrust into Yukio's hand as he watched the brothers continue to make out. "Like that," Yukio said to Reiji as he pulled away from Rin. He then smirked before bending down to tease the tip of Reiji's cock with his tongue. Finally able to focus Rin freed Yukio from his pants and started stroking him as he panted.

Reiji having watched intently pulled Rin into a kiss matching the hunger he'd seen Yukio use as he moaned from his cock head being teased. Yukio moaned as his cock was freed and Rin began to stroke him, as Reiji and Rin began to make out he took the former delinquent's cock into his mouth. Reiji moaned loudly into Rin's mouth as his cock was sucked and he ravaged his mouth with his tongue.

Yukio groaned around Reiji's cock as Rin's strokes sped up. He took Reiji down to the hilt before teasing the boy's hole with two fingers. Rin felt his own cock throb and was eager to feel some pleasure and wanted to be filled. Reiji reached down and stroked Rin as he ravaged his mouth and lightly bucked into Yukio's mouth moaning the whole time. Yukio sat up and looked at Rin. "Brother, learning patience is one of life's most important lessons." Despite saying this, Yukio immediately thrust two fingers into Rin's needy hole.

Rin moaned out as his brother prepped his hole making his hand drop from Yukio's cock. Reiji kept stroking Rin's cock and swallowed his moan down. Yukio stood up, and started to rub his cock against Reiji's hole, spreading precum across it as he continued to fingerfuck Rin.

"Please" Reiji whimpered out as his hole winked as Yukio rubbed his pre against it and he continued to stroke Rin's cock. Rin was in a world of pleasure as his prostate was massaged by the cunning fingers of his brother. Yukio stopped teasing and turned Reiji around so that his back was against his chest and then thrust into the former delinquent, burying himself to the hilt in one thrust. Reiji moaned out loudly and squeezed Rin's cock as his hole quivered around Yukio's cock. Rin groaned and struggled to climb closer to his lovers eager to kiss.

As Yukio thrusted into Reiji, he maneuvered the other boy so that his cock was in front of Rin's hole. Reiji leaned down and kiss Rin as his cock kissed his hole and he moaned from Yukio's thrusts. Rin moaned as he felt the cock nudge his already filled hole.

Yukio removed his fingers from his brother before leaning down and nibbling against Reiji's ear. "Take care of your fellow student," he said as he thrust against Reiji's prostate. Reiji moaned and his hips jerked forward sliding his cock into Rin's hole as he continued making out with him.

Rin threw his head back as his hole was filled and he moaned out. Yukio began to speed up his thrusts, causing Reiji to buck harder into Rin. Reiji moaned as he was fucked by Yukio as his cock slid in and out of Rin.

Rin was in pure bliss as his prostate was pounded and he felt his own cock throb as he knew his end was coming. "Come for me," Yukio growled out to both his future students as he felt heat begin to pool in his stomachs. He thrusted hard into Reiji as he stroked Rin's cock.

Reiji moaned out loud as he came flooding Rin with his seed as his hole clenched around Yukio's member. Rin orgsamed hard enough to get his cum on his face. Yukio came hard as Reiji clenched around him, coating his insides and filling him with hot cum.

Reiji panted and laid his head next to Rin's his body laying on top of his. Out of breath Rin panted out "that was fun" and laughed. Yukio pulled out of Reiji and joined his brother on the bed, wrapping an arm around both boys. Reiji's cock slipped free as it went limp and he snuggled down on Rin and enjoyed Yukio's arm over them.


End file.
